deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghirahim vs. Genesis Rhapsodos
Ghirahim vs. Genesis Rhapsodos is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the fifth episode of the first season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Ghirahim from The Legend of Zelda video game series and Genesis Rhapsodos from the Final Fantasy video game series. Description The Legend of Zelda VS Final Fantasy! The first chronological villains from these two great franchises will duke it out, who will win? who will die? Interlude Wiz: Every hero has his origins, and even then, you can come up against some serious opposition. Boomstick: Like Ghirahim, The Flamboyant Demon Lord. Wiz: And Genesis Rhapsodos, Final Fantasy's Camui Gackt. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ghirahim Wiz: Demise, one of the most powerful entities in The Legend of Zelda timeline, being the one that would see Ganondorf be born as his reincarnation, is not to be trifled with. Boomstick: While Demise was an all-powerful bad guy, he lacked any true weaponry, so, he decided that he would get himself a badass sword, but this sword was not just an ordinary sword, for this housed... well, a rather unique spirit within... *Ghirahim teleports behind Link and licks his tongue* Wiz: Despite what would appear to be the most brooding and most evil person in the Zelda timeline, Demise would somehow be tied to Ghirahim, who on the other hand is flamboyant, seemingly calm and overconfident, he is also conceited and vain when it comes to flaunting his own appearance, which he regards as "stunning," "exquisite," and "pure." Boomstick: Ugh... This guy just reminds me of a certain popstar... Anyway, this is Ghirahim, his origins are hidden thanks to the developers, but what we do know is that Ghirahim's is a Sword Spirit, specifically he's Demise's Sword, and when Demise was around, Demise could pull Ghirahim's spirit from his body and form his badass sword. Wiz: But, Ghirahim's real power comes from his own body, rather than being the subject of Demise, as the Spirit Sword of Demise, Ghirahim is a Master Swordsman and his choice of swords include Rapiers, Scimitars, and Claymores. Boomstick: But, despite having a large variety of swords at his disposal, Swords are not Ghirahim's main outlet, After Demise was sealed away, Ghirahim started learning lots of Dark Magic, mainly Ritual Summoning, so, when he had the right sacrificial goods, he could revive Demise and attain his true form as Demise's Sword, Ghirahim also possesses High Resistance, Speed, Dexterity and Agility. Wiz: But Ghirahim is not just a swordsman, Ghirahim's magic is his most prominent tool in combat as he is capable of summoning his weapons out of thin air, mostly his swords, but he's also able to summon throwing knives, then launch them at his foes, additionally, should Ghirahim's swords break, a snap of his fingers can automatically repair a broken weapon, even Ghirahim's larger Claymores repaired at the snap of his fingers, and he's able to teleport with ease, he commonly uses teleporting to make his opponent look for him, so that he can surprise them from out of no where. Boomstick: Ghirahim sought to revive Demise by using Zelda as the ritual goods, Ghirahim first separated Link from Zelda by summoning a Giant Tornado to break them up, then Ghirahim encountered Link for the first time, and since he claims to be a "honourable person who is superior to humans", he does not intend to kill his opponent upon their first encounter, however, Ghirahim soon became frustrated with Link and stopped holding back. Wiz: Nonetheless, Ghirahim enjoys toying with others and making them suffer until he has been satisfied, especially upon first encounter, since he likes to see what his opponent is capable of, he demonstrated this by catching Link's Master Sword with two fingers, while he was unarmed himself and letting Link swing his sword at him. Boomstick: Ghirahim's ambition to revive Demise was so strong that he would even go as far as killing Link and using him for ritual goods too, but Link also had a Spirit Sword, Fi, housed inside his Master Sword, who was able to keep Link fighting against Ghirahim, despite Link being a normal human, and Ghirahim being a Demon Lord. Wiz: Ultimately, Ghirahim became so infuriated with Link that he decided that Link deserved nothing more than his Final Form, and for their final showdown, Ghirahim transformed into this form, he became much taller and his scrawny frame became a lot more muscular; his skin became metallic and reddish-black with white lines covering his body, and his eyes become glowing and pupiless. Boomstick: In this form, Ghirahim is increasingly stronger, and far more merciless than before, he will not be phased by blunt attacks from swords, only a strong and firm attack will hurt him, but, this transformation has one side effect, Ghirahim has a gigantic target painted on his chest, 3 stabs from the Master Sword was able to physically hurt him as cracks in his chest area were shown to have affected him that much. Wiz: But, in spite of his final form's weaknesses, Ghirahim achieved what he set out to do, he successfully used Zelda as a ritual to revive Demise, he also holds the title of being Link's first chronological antagonist in a long series of fights involving the Hero, and in Hyrule Warriors, Ghirahim alongside other Zelda villains were personally chosen by Ganondorf to lead his forces in the Great Battle to get the Triforce. Boomstick: But Ghirahim has equally as many weaknesses, he's never won a single encounter with Link, his preference of toying with his opponents could get him killed if his opponents get the upper-hand, and even when he lead Ganondorf's forces, he was still defeated by the heroes opposing him. Wiz: However, Ghirahim's flamboyant demeanour and mastery of swords and magic make him nearly unstoppable. Ghirahim: Still... it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you... No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Genesis Wiz: Now I know what you're thinking, "Who is Genesis Rhapsodos and how come i've never heard of him before?", Well, you're about to be educated about Genesis, Genesis first appeared in the 2006 game Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, ''he was a character that you could only see if you unlocked the secret ending of the game, but even then, he was only known as "G". '''Boomstick: And since we're here to analysis Genesis' abilities, we got to go back more than 10 years into the past of Final Fantasy VII, to ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, This game is where we see Genesis take a major role as the game's antagonist, but don't think of Genesis as another normal bad guy.' Wiz: Born and experimented on as a child, Genesis was the first person to be transplanted with Jenova's G Cells, which Shinra, the main organisation of Final Fantasy VII, were using to create their SOLDIERS for their army, Genesis successfully received Jenova's cells, however, later experiments, specifically the notorious "Project S", was deemed successful, and "Project G" was labelled a failure, and Genesis became burdened with this truth. ''Sephiroth: "Project G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis." Boomstick: After being injected with Jenova's Super Soldier Cells, Genesis turned into a badass, He possesses Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Reflexes and Stamina as a result of the Cells, he also possesses one wing, much like Sephiroth's, except Genesis' wing is more majestic and is longer, giving him the ability to fly, additionally, those with wings are noted to make the Super Soldier stronger than when their wing is concealed. Wiz: Genesis joined the Illustrious SOLDIER organisation after becoming envious of Sephiroth, even seeking the opportunity to fight Sephiroth himself, however, Genesis had a much greater interest than Sephiroth, as a child Genesis was told about a poem called "LOVELESS", ever since he heard it, he's recited the entire poem, word for word, that is except for the final verse, because it's never been discovered, causing others, including Genesis, to come up with their own interpretation of how LOVELESS concludes. Boomstick: In fact, Genesis became so attached to LOVELESS that he even recites it when talking to people, even his superiors like Sephiroth. Genesis: There is no hate, only joy, For you are beloved by the Goddess, Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds. Sephiroth: "LOVELESS" again... You never change... Boomstick: Well, at least it's just a poem and nothing too messed up, but let's move on, In combat, Genesis prefers his sweet Thunder-Cats style sword, but unlike most Swords, Genesis can channel magic into the blade itself, igniting it in fire, Genesis commonly uses this in a one-on-one fight. Wiz: Genesis' magic prowess doesn't stop there, Genesis is also an expert magic user, he primary focuses his magic usage around fire magic, and Genesis has demonstrated his proficiency as he is capable of controlling the direction of his magic, even in midair, as he was able to trap Sephiroth inside a ball of fire, who was also in midair. Boomstick: However, it doesn't even stop there, if Genesis gets backed into a corner, Genesis can freely use magic on his hand, his Magic is strong enough to break the blade of a sword, as demonstrated when his friend Angeal tried to intervene in a fight Genesis was taking part in. Wiz: Finally, Genesis also has some great magic techniques, he can perform Dancing Sword, which combines both the sword and the magic on the sword in a series of quick sword swings and stabs, he can also cast Magic Sword, which creates several magic swords and then target Genesis' opponent. Boomstick: And finally, there's Apocalypse, a move so awesome, the attack itself blinds the player from seeing how awesome it is, but even then, Genesis hasn't even obtained his most truest power, you see, Genesis lives underground in his hometown of Banora, and during this time, Genesis discovered a shrine dedicated to Minerva, the goddess of the Final Fantasy VII. Wiz: There, Genesis discovered what would become his ultimate trump card, as the Lifestream is a planetary plane of existence, Genesis soon discovered the Lifestream was in close contact with the Goddess Materia, and when Zack Fair challenged Genesis to a final showdown, Genesis absorbed the Goddess Materia and transformed into the devastating Genesis Avatar. Boomstick: And for some reason, the Goddess Materia is voice automated, whenever Genesis recites the prologue to LOVELESS while in the presence, The Goddess Materia then starts absorbing into Genesis, turning him into Genesis Avatar. Wiz: Standing more than 20 times taller than the average man, Genesis Avatar is a being tied with the planet itself, Genesis Avatar also gains a gigantic sword, which matches his height, in this form, Genesis is able to use the power of the planet itself, Genesis demonstrates this by using moves such as Flare, Shadow Flare, and his trademark move, Purgatorial Wave, a move that bonds the Lifestream to his sword, then in one slash, everything in front of him suffers massive damage. Boomstick: I don't understand how this guy could be labelled a failure if he's capable of doing stuff like this, He's got regeneration, swordsmanship, magic, flight, transformations, how did they go wrong! Wiz: Well, that's just it, Genesis being labelled as a failure has caused him to become egocentric, thinking quite highly of himself when he's ahead of the pack, he can also get carried away when he believes he has the advantage, and sometimes ignores his own safety, when a sword he broke cut into his shoulder, and his Genesis Avatar form comes at the cost of Mobility, and even in that form, Zack defeated him and forced Genesis back to his human form. Boomstick: But, let's not forget what Genesis has achieved, he's the only member of SOLDIER to have challenged Sephiroth without holding back and survived the fight, Genesis' regeneration allows him to shrug off mere flesh wounds, and his Genesis Avatar form is by far one of the most powerful Final Bosses in Final Fantasy, Genesis is an experimental dude you don't want to get on his bad side. Genesis: "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess, Legend shall speak, Of sacrifice at world's end, The wind sails over the water's surface, Quietly, but surely." DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- The fight takes place in Final Fantasy's Banora Underground, Genesis' home, stormy and thick dark clouds cover the sky. Ghirahim notices the entrance to the Underground and intrudes upon Genesis' study, where he looks over Genesis' notes and finds an open book, the page reads "The Gift of the Goddess", Ghirahim picks up the book before he hears footsteps in the distance, he puts the book down and teleports out of sight. Ghirahim: (to himself) Better not reveal myself right away. Genesis Rhapsodos emerges from the darkness and returns to his study, where he notices the LOVELESS book has been adjusted from where he left it, Genesis looks around trying to see if anyone is nearby. Genesis: Who's there? Show yourself! Ghirahim teleports behind Genesis and whispers in his' ear. Ghirahim: You're quite observant, aren't you... Genesis? Genesis turns to Ghirahim, but Ghirahim teleports again, Genesis looks around for Ghirahim, he hears a noise from the darkness where he came from, he then runs back and emerges in a place known as "Depths of Judgement" of the underground cave, Genesis finds Ghirahim standing in envy of the atmosphere of the cave. Genesis: Who are you? And why are you here? Ghirahim looks and notices Genesis has approached him. Ghirahim: Well, like you, I reside beneath the surface, you may call me Ghirahim, but in truth, I prefer to be called by my full title, '''Lord Ghirahim', But I'm not fussy, especially for someone else who also knows about living beneath humans.'' Genesis: Well, Ghirahim, why are you here, raiding my belongings? Reading the pages of my favourite book? Ghirahim runs his fingers through his hair and looks away from Genesis. Ghirahim: Oh, this was your favourite book, Then allow me to explain myself, You see, reading your book intrigued me, it spoke of "The Gift of the Goddess"... Genesis looks on in anger as Ghirahim continues talking. Ghirahim: And I thought if I acquired this Gift of the Goddess, it would be just what I need to revive my Master! Genesis draws his sword, Ghirahim listens and turns back to Genesis. Ghirahim: Did you really just draw your sword against me? Foolish. I have the opportunity to revive my master, and you stand in my way, do you know how this makes me feel inside?! Ghirahim teleports again, this time closer to Genesis, Ghirahim chuckles as he prepares for combat, Genesis raises his sword as he too prepares for combat. Genesis: "Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest..." FIGHT! Genesis makes the first move, he dashes at Ghirahim and makes one slash at him, Ghirahim steps back and avoids the swing, Genesis continues slashing, but Ghirahim avoids them all, Genesis goes to stab Ghirahim but Ghirahim catches his sword with two fingers. Genesis: Ugh... Genesis attempts to free his sword, but Ghirahim's grip is strong, Genesis then channels magic into his blade, making it hot to the touch, Ghirahim quickly releases his fingers as the heat burns them, Genesis swings his sword at Ghirahim, the sword hits Ghirahim, but the attack is rendered useless. Ghirahim: Heh... Ghirahim jumps back again, holding his two fingers forward, he slowly walks toward Genesis, Genesis slowly moves his sword to find an opening, but Ghirahim's fingers follow Genesis' sword, Ghirahim back hands Genesis' sword, knocking Genesis off balance, Genesis quickly swings his sword back at Ghirahim, but Ghirahim teleports away. Genesis: Damn you! Ghirahim teleports near Genesis, and waits for Genesis to come to him, Genesis dashes at Ghirahim and swings his sword quickly, hurting Ghirahim, Ghirahim teleports a few feet back and wipes his chin. Ghirahim: Well... you put up more a fight than I thought possible of you, but don't think you've won yet, i've yet to draw my sword, and you've only got that sword to protect you. Genesis: "The arrow has left... the bow of the goddess..." Ghirahim snaps his fingers, and a rapier appears in front of him, Ghirahim grabs the blade and assumes his sword stance. Ghirahim: I am now more intrigued about this "Goddess" you speak of, it should be perfect for my master's revival. Genesis: The Goddess, only those worthy and those who desire it enough can receive the Gift of the Goddess. Genesis dashes at Ghirahim again and slashes at him, Ghirahim's rapier meets with his sword, the two engage in a sword clash, Ghirahim spawns a second rapier and slashes at Genesis' arm, Genesis bleeds from his arm, Genesis becomes irritated, Genesis casts magic on his hand and in a moment's notice, breaks both of Ghirahim's rapiers, Genesis' magic stops, Ghirahim holds the broken handles of his swords, he throws his swords into the air, snaps his fingers and catches the swords, now fixed. Genesis: You have sword magic too... Genesis jumps into the air, and casts fire balls from his hands, all of them target Ghirahim, Ghirahim casts his throwing knives and targets them at Genesis, the fire balls and throwing knives cancel each other out, Genesis, who is still in the air, casts even more fire balls, Ghirahim slashes the fire balls with his rapier, Genesis casts even more as a large fire ball is formed around Ghirahim, Ghirahim laughs, Genesis prepares to cast a giant fire ball at Ghirahim's fire ball, but Ghirahim teleports behind Genesis and slashes at his back. Ghirahim: Your magic isn't special... Genesis falls as the slash is making him bleed, Genesis uses his already cast fire balls and re-directs them at Ghirahim, all the fire balls target him, Ghirahim slashes the small fire balls with his rapier, then Ghirahim creates a Claymore and in a single slash cuts the giant fire ball in half, Genesis then grabs Ghirahim by the neck and uses his free hand to cover his face. Genesis: You're not all that special either... Genesis' fire magic explodes on Ghirahim's face as Ghirahim falls to the ground, Genesis who is now flying in the air thanks to his wing, decides to chase Ghirahim to the ground, Genesis holds his sword towards Ghirahim, ready to impale him, Ghirahim hits the ground, and notices Genesis, Genesis stabs his sword, but Ghirahim teleports away as Genesis' sword impales the ground. Ghirahim: You are indeed worthy, you're strong, but i'm stronger, and I will become even more stronger once my master is revived. Ghirahim's arms turn black and black cracks appear all over Ghirahim's body. Ghirahim: As you can see, your attacks are enabling me to increase my strength. Genesis: Trying to test me? Ghirahim admires his own figure instead of listening to Genesis, this irritates Genesis further. Ghirahim: As you can see, my figure is simply fantastic, like nothing else out there, I've pretty much got it all, though I am lacking one tiny thing... Ghirahim turns to Genesis with evil intent in his eyes. Ghirahim: Namely, mercy! Genesis: Shut up and fight already! Ghirahim walks towards Genesis while holding two fingers forward and two throwing knives levitating above and below his fingers, Genesis casts two fire balls and slashes Ghirahim, Ghirahim endures the blunt attack and jumps backward, and snaps his fingers, two more knives appear, Ghirahim flicks his arm forward as the knives target Genesis, Genesis slashes them both into pieces, Ghirahim makes four more appear while walking to Genesis, Genesis slashes the four while hitting Ghirahim on the chest with his sword, Ghirahim teleports a little further away. Ghirahim: Let's see you handle this... Ten knives appear in a circle appear around Genesis, all ten knives close in on Genesis, Genesis uses his wing to protect him from the knives, Genesis' wing shakes off the knives, but he feels the pain of the knives cutting into his wing. Genesis: Better than expected. Ghirahim briefly licks his mouth and snaps his fingers, Ghirahim now wields two Rapiers, Ghirahim teleports above Genesis and attempts a double impalement, Genesis flies out of the way, Ghirahim tries to pull his swords out of the ground, but Ghirahim simply cannot, Genesis goes in and performs Dancing Sword, hitting Ghirahim several times, disarming him from his swords, Ghirahim uses throwing knives, Genesis flies into the air to avoid them, Ghirahim then teleports next to his swords and picks them up. Genesis: Hmmm... Ghirahim casts more knives at the airborne Genesis, but suddenly six Fire Swords impale Ghirahim in the waist, Genesis then flies down and slashes against Ghirahim's chest, Ghirahim becomes infuriated and teleports away from the swords and stands near Genesis, Ghirahim is irritated, with fire in his eyes, he looks down at Genesis. Ghirahim: I shouldn't have toyed with you, I should've killed you sooner! Flames surround Ghirahim as he yells furiously, darkness then covers Ghirahim in a pillar of thick black diamonds, Ghirahim emerges from the pillar in his final form, looking Genesis directly in the eyes. Ghirahim: I will kill you here and now! Then I will take the Gift of the Goddess for Demise's RESURRECTION! Ghirahim teleports to Genesis and slashes his front with his Rapier, Genesis flaps his wing to hit Ghirahim, but he grabs Genesis, and tosses him across the room, Genesis flies into the air to avoid crashing into the ground, Genesis flies at Ghirahim and slashes at him, Ghirahim's hands glow purple and he catches Genesis' sword, the conflicting magics causes an explosion, knocking both Ghirahim and Genesis away from one another, Ghirahim raises his sword into the air, as flames surround the sword, he slashes forward, creating a flame slash, Genesis cuts the slash in two and flies at Ghirahim, Ghirahim cuts Genesis on the chest, making him bleed once again, Genesis, overwhelmed by these circumstances, flies towards Ghirahim, grabs him and throws him into the ground, and attempts to impale him, but Ghirahim teleports and slashes Genesis in the back, and the wing. Genesis: (to himself) He's becoming stronger than SOLDIER. Genesis flies towards a light opening within the cave, Ghirahim tosses throwing knives to slow him down, but Genesis cuts them all and continues flying, Ghirahim pursues Genesis into the light room, Genesis and Ghirahim emerge into a room known as "Light of Doom". Genesis: "My soul corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment to find the end of the journey... You're late, Ghirahim." Ghirahim notices a statue near Genesis, and looks upon it. Ghirahim: I see, so this is a statue of the goddess, but nothing replaces the real thing! Genesis: Then allow me to share with you the story of the Goddess, "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky..." Genesis raises his wing and turns to Ghirahim. Genesis: "Wings of light and dark spread afar... she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting" Suddenly, a blinding light catches Ghirahim's eye. Ghirahim: What is that?! Genesis: The Gift of the Goddess! Ghirahim: So you chose to lead me to the gift itself, so I can take it from you after the shed of crimson blood, your blood, Genesis! Genesis: This planet has become my guardian. And your guardian cannot stop me now! Genesis' sword's hilt glows, then Genesis raises his sword into the air as the Goddess Materia starts absorbing into Genesis, Genesis starts yelling as the Goddess Materia is absorbing into him. Ghirahim: What are you doing?! Genesis' yell turns into a monsters yell as his eyes turn yellow, Ghirahim is blinded by the Goddess Materia's light as Genesis' transformation into Genesis Avatar is complete, Genesis Avatar exerts it's awesome power as it picks up it's massive sword, Genesis Avatar then looks down upon the small Ghirahim, Ghirahim snaps his fingers and draws two claymores, one in each hand, Genesis Avatar casts Flare, the attack follows Ghirahim as he teleports onto Genesis Avatar, and slashes both of his claymores at Genesis Avatar's neck, Genesis Avatar then reaches behind his neck and grabs Ghirahim, who quickly teleports away and repairs his Claymores, which broke during the attack. Ghirahim: This fight will now end! Ghirahim creates a gigantic claymore, much larger than him, Ghirahim then controls it and attacks Genesis Avatar, Genesis Avatar in turn clashes gigantic swords with the Claymore, breaking the Claymore instantly, Genesis Avatar then continues to attack with his sword, Ghirahim teleports onto his gigantic sword, and attempts to brake it, but every slash breaks his own swords instead. Ghirahim: It cannot be! Genesis Avatar then knocks Ghirahim off his sword and attempts to impale him with the gigantic blade, but Ghirahim teleports out of the way, Genesis Avatar then casts Shadow Flare trying to get Ghirahim to run, Ghirahim teleports to avoids the attack all together, Genesis Avatar then slashes forwards, the impact of the swing, creates a shockwave that knocks Ghirahim off balance, Ghirahim then teleports onto Genesis Avatar's neck once again, Genesis Avatar then prepares for an attack, Genesis Avatar grabs Ghirahim, tightening his grip, Ghirahim struggles to break free, Genesis Avatar tosses Ghirahim to the ground, hitting the ground hard, Ghirahim stands up and turns around, Genesis Avatar's sword then cuts Ghirahim in half, his sword then bonds with the Lifestream, Genesis Avatar then swings his sword, enveloping everything in front of him in blinding light, after the light fades, only Genesis Avatar remains standing. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Well, looks like Demise isn't going anywhere, anytime soon, looks like the Zelda fanboys are gonna get mad now! Wiz: Despite the outcome of this battle, it wasn't a question if Genesis could kill Ghirahim, it was whether or not Ghirahim could survive Genesis Avatar, Genesis Avatar has the durability and power to not only outperform Ghirahim, but kill him in the process. Boomstick: Though unfortunately for me, Ghirahim was able to prolong things thanks to him toying with Genesis during the fight, and Genesis became more aggravated thanks to Ghirahim, allowing Ghirahim to get the upper hand. Wiz: Ghirahim was able to maintain that upper hand for quite a long while, his choice to toy with Genesis was able to push Genesis' limits without pushing his own, Ghirahim's major advantages came from what they both had in common, swordsmanship and magic, Ghirahim trumps Genesis in both aspects, though Genesis had the aerial advantage. Boomstick: Genesis on the other hand had two things that Ghirahim sorely lacked, Regeneration and Stamina, any and all damage Ghirahim received, he had to put up with during the fight, which in turn slowly weakened him, additionally, Ghirahim's stamina is exceeded by Genesis', giving Genesis greater ability to keep fighting. Wiz: While Genesis Avatar may be overwhelmingly powerful, his mobility is lacking and Ghirahim was able to exploit Genesis Avatar's weaknesses before ultimately facing his demise. Boomstick: I see what you did there Wiz, additionally, Ghirahim doesn't use Materia, the one weakness Genesis Avatar has, and without the ability to exploit his weakness, for Ghirahim, it's a countdown to death, looks like Genesis just shed some light on Ghirahim. Wiz: The winner is Genesis Rhapsodos. Trivia * This matchup is inspired by Link vs. Cloud, Shadow wanted to create an homage to the first Death Battle he saw, and this matchup is the homage. * In Shadow's Death Battles, This matchup is the first time a Final Fantasy villain participates. ** In Shadow's Death Battles, This matchup is also the second "Villain" themed Death Battle, the first is Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha. * Shadow is actually able to recite "LOVELESS" in it's entirety. * This Death Battle was released on the same day as Guts VS Nightmare. ' Who would you be rooting for? Ghirahim Genesis ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Legend of Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015